


sweets for my sweetheart

by narrycarry



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Feedback welcome!, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sorry!, flower shop and bakery au, stilted and awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrycarry/pseuds/narrycarry
Summary: Kyrie runs to Blumenthal's and Nero catches up.(Dante runs a flower shop and Kyrie and Nero run a Bakery.)





	sweets for my sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> ta-da! i hope y'all like it! so sorry about how awkward it is!

Dante snipped away the rose’s thorns, after he was done, he put the rose in a basket beside him and reached for another one. The shop door slammed open, the bell giving a frantic jingle but Dante didn't look up from his work. 'Welcome to Blum-' he greeted absentmindedly.

'Dante!' Kyrie gasped, skidding to a halt in front of the counter, Dante looked up, doing a double take when he took in her messy hair and disheveled clothes. He put the nail clippers down, looks like he'll finish the roses later.

'Welcome to Blumenthal’s. How may i help you?' Dante asked with a smile. Kyrie wrung her hands, mouth opening and closing. From behind her, Dante could see Nero run to the shop door, fumble with door handle before shouldering it open, and the bell giving a panicked jingle. Nero ran to the counter. Or at least tried to but he slid across the floor and had stagger towards the counter. 

'Kyrie! Don’t just run off like that!' Nero panted, almost collapsing on the countertop. There was a flush on his ears and cheeks from the cold and the run. Dante couldn't help but admire it. But only for a moment. 

''So what's this about?' Dante asked, taking off his gloves and putting them in a pocket of his apron. Dante looked back up at Nero and Kyrie. Kyrie was still wringing her hands while Nero was... Dante looked down, Nero was looking at his hands?

'DoyoulikeNicolikesflowers?!' Kyrie shouted, startling Nero. Nero looked very cute startled. 

'Maybe?' Dante answered, 'you could ask her right?' Kyrie and Nero's mouths dropped in shock. They didn't think about asking? 'You guys didn't think of asking her?' Dante asked. Kyrie blushed, fishing her phone out of her pocket and excitedly tapping away.

Nero swayed in place for a moment, Dante tracking the motion. Nero leaned on the counter and scratched his nose. 'You doing anything around Valentine's Day?' 

Dante reached for rose baskets, turning around and bending down to put them away in the cubby hole. When Dante straightened, Nero was looking somewhere around his waist. 

'Just the usual. What about you?' Dante said, Nero snapped out of his daze, eye flicking up to Dante's face.

'I'm going on a date with Nico!' Kyrie said happily. 

'Nice,' Dante grinned at her and Kyrie beamed back.

'Nico likes gerberas!' Kyrie frowned, 'I should have known that! Why didn't know that?!' She grumbled while stomping towards the gerberas. 

'Gerberas. Should have figured that out,' Nero muttered, he turned back to Dante, looking eager. It was really weird look on him, Dante thought. Nero was never eager when talking to him. 

'So cake.' Cake. Nero was talking about cake. Nice.

'Hmm?' Dante hummed curiously. 

'I'm making strawberry cake.' Nero said. 

Huh. That was new. And worrying! 'Aren't you allergic to strawberries?' Dante asked.

Nero looked surprised, 'You know about my strawberry allergy?'

'Yeah, you told me, I asked you if your bakery had any strawberry cake and you said no because you're allergic to strawberries,' Dante answered. 

Nero slumped. Dante frowned.

'I like chocolate cake too!' Dante said quickly, 'the red velvet you brought me last time was good!'

'You don't like chocolate as much as strawberry!' Nero retorted. 

'Yeah,' Dante agreed, 'but epinephrine’s expensive so I'll settle for chocolate cake.'

'I could ask Kyrie to make the strawberry cake!' Nero shouted. Why was Nero shouting?!

Dante shook his head, "I like your chocolate cake just fine," he said softly.

'Dante?' Kyrie asked. 

Dante jumped. He forgot Kyrie was there? Oh, that was bad customer service. Dante turned to look at her, 'Yeah?'

'Can I have a reservation?' Kyrie asked. 

Dante smiled, 'Sure!' He took out a pen and notepad, 'Gerberas right?'

'Yes!' Kyrie answered. She was almost shouting! Dante grinned.

'Color preference?' Dante asked. 

'White!'

'Ribbons?'

'Yes!' Kyrie paused, 'Can I pick a color?' She asked quietly.

Dante smiled and pointer her towards the packaging shelves. 

'Thank you!' Kyrie said.

Dante turned back to Nero, leaning forward he said, 'Hey, I meant what I said. I like chocolate cake and the red velvet you brought me last time was really good.'

Nero was staring at him in surprise. 

'Nero?' Dante asked.

Nero jumped, 'Chocolate cake. Red Velvet. Gotcha. I'll make you some as soon as I go home.' 

'You don't have to do that. You can just do make it later.' Dante said.

Nero shook his furiously, 'No!' Dante blinked, that was loud. 'No,' Nero said softly, 'I'll make you some right away. It's not a big deal.'

'When are you going to deliver it?' Dante asked. 

Nero looked down. Dante looked down. Nero was looking at his hands?

'Tonight,' Nero said, 'I'm delivering it tonight.'

Dante beamed, 'I'll be waiting for you.'

'Dante?' Kyrie asked.

Dante turned to her, 'Yeah?'

Kyrie waved the ribbons and what looked like some plastics, 'Picked the ribbons,' she said.

Dante smiled, 'Nice!' He took them from her and put it in the reservations drawer. 'When do you want it delivered?' Dante asked. 

'February first!' Kyrie said happily. 

'"February first,"' Dante murmured as he wrote it down, 'Done! Reservation made!'

'See you in February first?' Kyrie asked softly. 

Dante smiled, See you in February first.' Kyrie beamed.

'Thank you so much Dante!' Kyrie cried.

Dante laughed, 'Just doing my job!

'Have a good night!' Kyrie said as she was leaving, Nero going with her. 

'Have a good night too,' Dante said, he turned to Nero, 'see you tonight?'

'See you tonight,' Nero said softly. 

'With the cake?' Dante asked, hopefully. 

'Yeah, with a cake,' Nero answered. He was smiling.

Dante straightened, standard farewells are started farewells. 'Please come back soon!' Dante said. 

'I will,' Kyrie almost shouted. 

'I will,' Nero said softly. 

The shop door opened and closed, the bell tinkling merrily. Dante pulled out his gloves, time to go back to the roses.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [narrycarry](https://twitter.com/narrycarry)


End file.
